Sweetly Played In Tune
by Random Fandom by Jas
Summary: What begins as a delightful celebration, ends in a tragic event that neither Michaela or Sully can't look past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sully awoke from the bright sun shining in the room. Opening his eyes, he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Glancing beside him, he smiled.

How could she be asleep and still look so beautiful? Spooning himself close to his wife, Sully kissed her sweet smelling hair.

Michaela's eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm," she touched his arm. "Good morning."

"Happy anniversary," Sully whispered.

Michaela turned and kissed him.

"I love you," she said.

Sully fingered at her hair.

"Eight years and she still likes me," he joked.

"Likes?" Michaela raised an eyebrow. "I'd used a stronger word?"

"Oh?" Sully pretend to be surprised. "Fond?" He suggested.

Michaela laughed.

"Everyday you make me fall more in love with you," she touched his cheek.

"I love you so much, Michaela. You...you mean the world to me," Sully held her hand.

"Eight years," Michaela marveled.

"Feels like longer," he buried his face in her hair.

"But also like yesterday," she added.

Cupping her face in his hands, Sully kissed her.

"Anything special planned for today?" Michaela ran a hand along his back.

"Just us…together…all day," he replied.

"Exactly what I wanted," she kissed him.

Leaning closer to one another, they kissed passionately.

"Michaela," Sully breathed. "I…I love you."

Michaela ran a hand through his thick hair.

"You're so wonderful," she said.

A light knock was heard and they immediately stopped.

"Poppy," it was Katie.

"Morning, sweet girl," Sully sat upright.

Katie smiled and sat on the bed.

"Happy anniversary!"

Both parents smiled and embraced their daughter.

"Thank you, Katie," Michaela said.

"You two better get up," Katie said. "It's a big day!"

"Is it?" Sully raised an eyebrow.

Katie nodded.

"Yeah! There's lots to do!"

"Like what?" Michaela inquired.

"That's a surprise," the little girl jumped off the bed and departed the room.

"What do you think she's up to?" Sully smiled.

"I don't know," Michaela replied. "She's like her father…full of surprises."

Sully laid beside her.

"But don't you like my surprises?"

"You have been quite resourceful from time to time."

Sully drew closer and kissed her neck.

"Is this resourceful?" He smiled.

"Very," Michaela kissed him.

_**XXXXX**_

Well, Katie was certainly right, the day was full of surprises. First, they had breakfast at Grace's and a buggy ride out to the lake. Where the children met them with a picnic lunch.

"This was most thoughtful of you all," Michaela smiled.

"Well, we thought after all the hard work you two do, you could use a relaxing day," Colleen replied.

"Are you enjoying it?" Andrew inquired.

Michaela smiled.

"Extremely," she said.

"What about you, Pa?" Brian glanced over to Sully.

To their surprise, he was lying on his back, asleep.

Michaela's heart warmed at the sight.

"_He works so hard," _she thought.

But as for Matthew, he thought, _"Unsuspecting."_

Slowly, rising to his feet, he reached for the pitcher that was full of cold water.

"Matthew," Brian chastized. "Don't."

"But he's so unaware," he said.

"He's relaxed," Colleen whispered.

Matthew sighed and walked toward his siblings.

"Listen," he squatted beside them. "Look at him."

Colleen and Brian did so.

"Do you really think we will ever get the chance…to manipulate him ever again?"

The two paused momentarily.

"Do it," they said in unison.

Matthew lifted the pitcher again and approached their father.

He spoke lower than a whisper.

"One, two, the-"

"Do it and die," Sully did not move.

Matthew froze.

"How?" His mouth dropped.

Sully opened one eye.

"I could feel your presence," he said.

Sitting back down, Matthew shook his head.

"I don't even have shoes on."

"It's impossible to get him," Brian said.

"You better believe it," Sully rolled near Michaela. "Why didn't you warn me?" He asked.

Michaela laughed.

"I wanted to see what the outcome would be," she replied.

"But Michaela, that'd hardly be a fair fight," Sully said. "A man with a pitcher against…well, me."

They all laughed at this statement.

"Well," Colleen stood. "We better getting back if we want to make it back in time."

"In time for what?" Michaela asked.

"Another surprise."

_**XXXXX**_

"Excuse me," a voice was heard.

Preston turned after locking the bank's door.

"Can I help you?" The banker inquired.

"I'd like to have a word with you," the man said.

Preston approached.

"What do you want?"

"Do you know, Mr. Byron Sully?"

Preston raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

The man noticed the reaction.

"I see you're familiar with the name."

"Can barely stand it," Preston replied.

"Then how would you like to never hear it again," he said.

Preston frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Do one toast and Byron Sully will be in both are passed."

_**XXXXX**_

"This was a wonderful party," Michaela smiled.

"Setting it up was the hard part," Grace said. "`Cause you two are right across the street."

"Is that what all the half days were about?" Sully looked at Robert E.

The blacksmith laughed.

"Well, you didn't have any objection, did ya?"

"It doesn't seem like eight years, ago I married you both," the Reverend said.

Michaela and Sully glanced at each other with a smile.

"How much longer ya think y'all will stay together?" Jake said, loudly.

"You know, they say," Hank added. "All good things must come to an end."

"Well," Sully put his arm around his wife. "I'd say, at least to eternity."

Michaela smiled and held his hand. She then reached for the wine bottle and filled her and Sully's glassed.

"I don't recall you being a drinking man, Sully," Preston leaned on a chair.

Sully glanced at the banker but didn't say a word.

"That's enough," Grace stopped in front of him. "It's time for more important things."

Robert E. smiled and rose to his feet.

Dorothy cleared her throat and spoke.

"It's not much," she began. "But we didn't quite know what to get a couple as special as you, so we decided."

"A reading," Robert E. handed Dorothy a paper.

Both Michaela and Sully frowned, uncertain.

It was a beautiful poem that was read, but it was the ending that touched the couple.

"I spent my days waiting for you, searching the crowds for your face. I stopped breathing the moment you recognized me, as you captured my soul with your grace."

An applause was heard.

"That was lovely," Michaela said.

Sully smiled.

"Thank you."

"A toast!" Preston's voice was heard.

All eyes drew to him.

The banker handed both Sully and Michaela a cup and then took his own.

"To many years of health and happiness," he raised his glass as did everyone else.

At first, Sully didn't want to accept the toast. But when his gaze met his wife's soft eyes, he realized how rude that would be.

Raising the glass to his lips, he drank.

_**XXXXX**_

"Aren't you dancing, Ma?" Matthew approached Michaela, who was seated at the table.

"I'm waiting for Sully," she replied.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not certain," she replied.

Michaela then stood.

"Stay here," she touched Matthew's shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Michaela walked through the town, looking for her husband.

Passing the clinic, she was surprised to see him sitting on the bench.

"Sully," she rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Mi...Michaela" his voice trembled, as did his body.

"What's wrong?" She felt for a fever.

"My stomach," he said.

Michaela wiped the perspiration from his face.

"You're burning up."

"I…I'm cold," he swallowed hard.

"Come on," Michaela put an arm around. "Let's get you inside the clinic."

Sully rose to his feet but staggered when a wave of dizziness came over him. He nearly fell but Michaela kept him steady.

"Sit back down," she guided him.

As he did so, he let out a breath.

"Stay here," she said. "I need to get Matthew," she swiftly left.

"Sir," a voice was heard.

Sully slowly raised his head, his vision was blurred and he still felt dizzy.

"Are you alright?" The approached him.

Sully tried to respond but couldn't. The man put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Sully," he said.

"Who…" Sully struggled to speak. "Who are you?"

"You'll recognize me later."

The next thing Sully knew was darkness.

_**XXXXX**_

"He's here," Michaela said, as they approach the clinic.

The children and townsfolk followed close behind.

Michaela was shocked when Sully was not there.

She glanced at the door, it hadn't been open.

"Where is he?" Matthew inquired.

"He was right here when I left him," she motioned to the bench.

"Dr. Mike," Robert E. said.

Glancing at him, she noticed he was pointing to the porch floor.

A gun laid there.

"Oh my God," Michaela gasped.

Matthew lifted the weapon.

"This gun hasn't been fired," he stated.

Michaela was somewhat relieved.

"I'm gonna go to Daniel, ask if he's seen anything," Matthew was followed by Michaela.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A pain in his head caused him to wake up. Sully's eyes fluttered open and he rubbed them, hoping the pain would fade. It didn't.

It was pitch black before him. A mine cave-in, Sully thought. No, that'd be impossible. That was years ago. Any time Sully found himself submerged in darkness, he assumed it was another cave-in. But it wasn't, not this time.

Sully felt hardwood beneath him and a wall to his left. It certainly wasn't a cave but…what was it?

A loud creaking disturbed the suspenseful silence, and a subtle light shone in the room. For a brief moment, Sully was aware of his surroundings, due to the light. But within a blink of an eye, it was black again.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Sully," a voice was heard among the shadows.

Sully jumped slightly, frightened by the voice.

"I was beginning to think you were…" the voice trailed off. "Well, never mind, you're awake now, that's all that matters."

"Who are you?" Sully's voice was raspy.

"Don't worry," came the reply. "We'll be properly acquainted soon enough."

Then the light came for a moment, no a second. And then, the sound of the door.

Sully reached out his hands and touched nothing. Then he touched the wall again.

It was cold and wet. Where was he? Who was the man and why-

Sully's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden wave of nausea. Rolling over, he gagged for several minutes, until finally, he vomited harshly. He wiped the perspiration from his face with trembling hands. The pain in his head was growing worse.

Unable to stay awake any longer, Sully fell into unconsciousness.

_**XXXXX**_

"I packed some food for Y'all," Grace said.

"Thank you, Grace," Michaela saddled her horse.

"Don't worry, Dr. Mike," she touched her friend's hand. "You're gonna find him."

Michaela sighed.

"Who would do such a thing?" She fought back tears.

At that moment, Dorothy approached the two women.

"I'll put a notice in the paper," she said.

Michaela had a sudden feeling of uneasiness at the words.

"No," she turned. "Please, don't?"

Dorothy frowned.

"Why not?"

"Just please don't?" Michaela implored. "In fact, don't mention this to anyone."

A nod of understanding was the response.

"Michaela," Daniel's voice was heard. "Are you ready?"

"Almost," she replied, walking back into the clinic.

Within moments, she came back out.

"Dr. Mike," Robert E. rode toward her. "I'll help ya look for Sully."

"Thank you," she mounted her horse.

Soon enough, Matthew joined them, and they rode out in search for Sully.

_**XXXXX**_

Horace stood in the telegraph office when the sound of a telegram coming in disturbed the silence.

Immidetly, he grabbed a pen and paper.

"Horace," Jake approached.

The operator held a hand up for quiet.

"Oh no," he finished writing.

"What?" The barber frowned.

"Where's Dr. Mike?"

"Out looking for Sully, what's going on?"

"He… he's been kidnapped."

_**XXXXX**_

"Michaela, we've been riding for hours," Daniel spoke.

"Are you giving up already?" She snapped.

Daniel sighed and ran a hand over his beard.

"You know that's not true," he said. "I'd go to the ends of the earth to find him. But it's getting dark and we aren't any help to Sully if we ain't rested."

Michaela sighed.

"You're right," she said.

"We'll start again at first light," he responded.

_**XXXXX**_

As they rode back into town, they were met by Horace.

"Dr. Mike!" He called.

"Horace, what's wrong?"

"A telegram came in for you earlier," he handed her a paper.

Michaela read it's content, tears filled her eyes.

"What is it?" Matthew questioned.

She handed him the note and rode away.

"Matthew?" Robert E. frowned.

Daniel asked, "What's it say?"

"Eleven days, eleven nights," Matthew read aloud. "Choose wisely, but he won't be spared."

_**XXXXX**_

Sully slowly rose to his feet and leaned against the wall. His head still hurt and he felt dizzy. He had vomited a few more times since he awoke.

Standing against the wall, he tried to remember what happened, but his head hurt worse when he thought.

Sully took a few steps forward and soon enough he reached what felt like a door. Touching its handle, he pulled. He had to get out. He had to get to…

"Michaela!" Sully cried out.

"She won't come for you," a voice spoke.

Sully violently flinched.

"Who are you?" He didn't even think of what he was asking.

"She won't come for you," the question was ignored. "She thinks you're dead."

Sully's breathing quickened.

"But don't worry, I'll come for her," the voice sounded closer. "And I will give her everything that you couldn't, because you can't give her anything. You've never given her one thing. Eight years and you haven't done _anything _or her!"

"What do you want?" Sully yelled.

Silence.

Suddenly, a match was lit.

Sully drew back in the corner.

Then a lamp was lit. Footsteps approached Sully, who cowered back.

"Now," the face was illuminated by the lamplight. "We've been properly introduced."

Sully stared in shock.

"D…David," he trembled.

"Mr. Sully," he stood back. "Are you ready to be acquainted with my rules?"

David threw the match and lamp in the other corner of the room. Sully noticed the kindling of flames.

"And might I add, playing fair, won't help."

The door closed.

"No!" Sully ran to it. "No! Get me out of here! Michaela! Michaela! No! Get me out of here! Michaela!"

The flames grew closer. There was no way out. Sully's screams became more and more frantic until…silence.


End file.
